


无神论者的节日

by yksinainen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yksinainen/pseuds/yksinainen





	无神论者的节日

无神论者对宗教性质的节日都不怎么上心。他们不怕神灵也不怕幽灵。幽灵这个词像是中世纪穿越而来的词汇，即使把它放在图书馆夜校的业余创意写作课上也有些不合时宜。贝瓦尔德的创意写作课老师不止一次地提醒学员们规避这种“无聊的类型小说”。她的头发永远向后梳起，用一个老气的玳瑁发卡别住，她拿着红铅笔警告每一个试图逾矩的学员：不要尝试用幽灵这种老掉牙的设定来连接过去和当下，写自己的故事，因为所有的超自然产物从根源上都来自于人的内心。

 

　　“我没有什么故事。”贝瓦尔德对一个幽灵说。

 

　　“那好吧，你有实在的身体，而我只有故事。”幽灵叹息道，如果幽灵有呼吸的话，“我死去很久了，有时候连我自己都记不清过了多少年，现在的人把那段日子定性为内战。我还活着的时候。”幽灵对贝瓦尔德说，“所有人都还在谈论芬兰的独立和人民的自由。有些人吃白面包而有些人吃粗糙的黑面包，也有人相信社会公正和人民解放，我们每一个人都打仗，男人们在雪里冻掉脚趾头，女人们也站在森林边缘放哨。”

 

　 “我是赤卫队员，我当时一心想要走到苏联。”提诺看着前方，似乎在努力地回忆，“我去不成，再然后有了冬季战争，苏联解体，我也不必再去。”提诺平静地说，“你看，我的故事很多。”

 

　　贝瓦尔德没有预料到这些。他端坐在那里，等待幽灵的第二轮审问：

 

　“我曾看见你的父亲走过，他告诉了我他的姓氏，但你叫什么名字？”

 

　　无神论者贝瓦尔德不承认也不否认死后的世界是否真实存在。离世的灵魂在匆匆赶向另一个起点之时，有时候也许能够像人间一般，稍稍停下脚步互相问候。他父亲的墓碑树了起来，尽管此时此刻遗体还没有来得及从医院移出。就在他坐着的纪念长椅不远处，一个乳白色的十字碑被工人们砸进泥土。砰——砰——在贝瓦尔德父亲的葬礼准备中，他与其说是亲属，更像是一个无言的旁观者。他和一位幽灵一起见证：砰——砰——，沉闷的声音回荡在赤杨树从间。

 

　　“贝瓦尔德·乌森克谢纳。”他倾身，用极其正式的礼节向身边的幽灵点头致意。

 

　　贝瓦尔德成年之后做的第一件事就是取消自己的中间名。一个无神论者得和当地教堂划清界限，尤其当教堂成为他父亲每周的走访目的地之时。

　　

　　“那个穿蓝色衬衫，戴着贝雷帽的人是亚奈。他在教堂做了十二年的周末义工。”幽灵继续不知疲倦地说着，他有感觉吗？这个超自然的产物能感受到劳累吗？贝瓦尔德面对着他从未发现的另一面世界，觉得头有些晕。“我认识他们，不过我不是墓地的守护者。我和你一样只是一个不相关人士。我活的够久啦，如果你把这样的存在也算作活着的话。我看见过小镇的居民们在这里安息，亲属在他们的墓前放上花束，点上蜡烛。然后过不了几年来看望他们的亲人和死者一起躺进泥土之中，而我只是看着他们，他们看不见我。你看，我什么功绩也没有。”

 

　　“那我为什么能看见你？”

 

　　幽灵笑了起来：

 

　　“也许是因为你相信我存在。”

 

　　“我从来不信教，不在意灵魂一说，因为我不在意死后的天堂或者地狱，反正像我们这样的同性恋者在各种宗教中死后都没有什么好下场。”

 

　　“那你就把我当做节日的魔法吧，无神论者。”幽灵伸出手来，看起来像是在自娱自乐，“如果你愿意的话叫我提诺，我的全名是提诺·维那莫依宁。”

 

　　圣诞节的魔法，听起来就像相信圣诞老人存在的小朋友们会在意的超自然现象。贝瓦尔德当然不能将芬兰乡镇的这段圣诞节魔幻经历写进本月作业，虽然到现在为止他还没有动手开始写。他的笔端几近干涸。写作冲动在上一个普通的早晨抛弃了他。那时他信心十足地坐在桌前，像大学时那样准备捕捉灵感，想要给旧时同学马蒂厄斯和卢卡斯的婚礼写一首赞美诗。他努力让自己想象意象和韵脚在潜意识中翻滚着，等他深入去挖掘之时，如同观测微观粒子一般，所有的字句都逃进意识深处，无影无踪。贝瓦尔德只好放下笔。

　　

　　他读过大学——电工。出乎所有创意写作课同学的意料，他在校园中也曾当过一阵子蹩脚的诗人，一度投身于疯狂年代的余波。当贝瓦尔德从大学毕业之时明白了两件事：自己对女性不感兴趣，以及肉体上的结合和精神联结完完全全是两码事。世界将性和爱分装在了两个不同的酒瓶中。对于前者，他经常啜饮，然而度数有限，在最开始的沉醉之后则是厌倦。那瓶装有爱的酒，贝瓦尔德在尝试无数次后痛苦地承认，他从未能启封。

 

　　这是一种习惯。贝瓦尔德痛苦地承认，当你认为自己缺乏共情的能力，唯一的出路就是拼命地解构。灵感随年岁增长消失之后贝瓦尔德疯狂地解构生活中发生的所有事情，包括他父亲的逝世。他的父亲如愿以偿地死在了芬兰，芬兰，卡累利阿和古老的芬诺-乌戈尔神话，他在这个并不平常的故事中加入了更多的史诗元素。

 

　　“卡累利阿。你们是在湖边发现他的吗？”在电话中贝瓦尔德问。

 

　　电话另一头的医生似乎吃了一惊：“不，这里是东Ussimma，是内战博物馆的工作人员打的急救电话。”

 

　　电话从一个偏远小城的医院发出，跨越了国家和海峡，贝瓦尔德继续想象，多么具有戏剧性的时刻！看，这就是加入图书馆夜校的创意写作班的后果。

 

　　他以同样的热情解构提诺: -nen，芬兰姓氏的典型后缀，维那莫依宁是卡雷瓦拉中歌唱的老者。破旧的大衣，也许是手工毛背心，还有一顶帽子。装束说明提诺曾经是十九世纪末二十世纪初的人。他没有敢问提诺更多的事情，包括左胸上的三个弹孔和其他的伤痕，贝瓦尔德觉得有些事情即使是问一个幽灵，也是不礼貌的，他保持沉默。

 

　　圣诞节将要临近，空气冷冽，雪从阴沉的云层中匀速落下，周围隐约有木材的香气。这里是芬兰南部的Nummi村庄，靠近海曼林纳，如果有英勇无畏的旅行者再向东方走去，他们看到的将是芬兰独有的阴沉沼泽。提诺，一个远古的魂灵从乱石堆和低矮的灌木中现身，如同神话中传达神谕的人。乡村的景色唤起了贝瓦尔德久违的灵感。他默默地看着天空，试图找回年轻时熟悉的创作冲动。

 

　　“你得小心别在这里睡着，别成了雪人。”提诺坐到他的身边，当地教堂的钟声从不远处传来。一个幽灵，哈多么荒谬，一个共产主义的幽灵飘荡在芬兰的土地上。

 

　　贝瓦尔德虔诚的父亲讨厌共产党人，他几乎将每一个节日都变成了斋日。他们一年中大约有一半的时间都在控制饮食。“克制是美德。”他的父亲挑着寡淡无味的煮土豆，一边祈祷一边教训孩子。他们父子之间因教名的问题冷战——贝瓦尔德将自己的教名改成了母亲的瑞典名字，因为一个芬兰式的中间名实在是过于诡异。除此之外，贝瓦尔德也试图让父亲相信自己和他不是一类人，他拒绝每个星期日去教堂，他被父亲称作异教徒，他不相信自己唯一的亲人能够在世界上给他正面的支持。

 

　　这个对生活似乎一无所求的男人某一天从贝瓦尔德的生活中突然消失。他最后的遗愿是以教徒的礼仪葬在故乡芬兰。

 

　　出殡那天，贝瓦尔德走在后面，神父走在前面。短短的队伍走过牧场和田间，在芬兰东方的血红色的黄昏中，农民和工人们停下手上的工作，向他父亲的棺木脱帽致意。在这一刻，贝瓦尔德第一次感觉到自己四分之一的芬兰血统正在和视线中的景色产生共鸣。这个国家土地上……生活像一场漫长的战争……贝瓦尔德仿佛看见愤怒的长工和农民，他们每一下的动作都寓意深远。芬兰也是他父亲的故乡，他自己的故乡，如果他继承了芬兰人的什么，那一定是对生活本身的不满足。如果一个最高的主宰不能拯救他，他就决然否认，离开。他不能忍受死水一样的隐忍和顺从，他的父亲也是一样。他们立志要找到自认为重要的东西，无论是历史，祖先还是爱和接纳。

 

　　贝瓦尔德看见提诺在他们前面。他踩过枯萎的灌木和落叶，皮鞋上沾满雪水和泥土。“愿上帝宽恕你，如同你宽恕他人。”死亡像调色刀一样抹平了起伏的苦难。高风夹杂着砂砾刮过白桦林，日色开始黯淡，提诺正和他们一起走进夜色，他转过身来，向贝瓦尔德和棺木行了脱帽礼。贝瓦尔德看见自己正逐渐变成他的父亲，他的芬兰祖母。贝瓦尔德看着提诺，默默地许下良愿。他行走在熟悉而陌生的国度，这是死的节日还是生的节日？一个无神论者的愿望在人间又有多重的分量？夕阳的余晖照在三个人身上，回溯的历史在当下显现，没有仇恨，没有愤怒和绝望，雪地里柔和的橙色反光映亮了所有人的面容。

 

　　圣诞节前夕贝瓦尔德被各位义工邀请，以一位外乡人的身份参加了传统晚宴。镇子上的历史学家和老人们谈起内战。“没有人想要布尔什维克。”一个秃顶的中年人说着，“要不是俄罗斯人的怂恿，他们想要一个红色芬兰，芬兰人民自己却拥护现有的白军政府。”他们在席间吃着芦笋和鱼肉，“赤卫军，当年的农民们只是想吃的好一点，生活压力小一点，但说真的，哪个阶级没有生活压力呢？”

 

　　他们笑，他们开始吃无穷无尽的甜食，于是贝瓦尔德拒绝了之后的舞会，他去了墓地，提诺向老朋友一样问候他。他和提诺都更喜欢夜晚蜂蜜一般心照不宣的沉默。

 

　　贝瓦尔德和提诺的散步地点越来越远。他们去湖边散步，他们去镇中心散步，从德国复制来的圣诞集市上暖黄色的灯光次第点起，洋葱和香肠的香气充盈在空气中，店员推销着巨大的姜饼和彩虹色的棉花糖，亮闪闪的铁片走马灯在蜡烛的热气中旋转。提诺站在贝瓦尔德的身边向他微笑。贝瓦尔德试图握住提诺的手，或者说尝试让提诺知道自己要握住他的手。小镇的居民从他们身旁匆匆穿过，去买最后一批食物和礼物。提诺轻巧地躲闪着人群，尽量和贝瓦尔德靠得更近一点。

 

　　“我喜欢圣诞节。”提诺说，“我喜欢这些东西。”他凑上前看一个小小的雪花走马灯。

 

　　“从宗教层面上说，我不过这个节日。我把圣诞节所有其他的意义都剔除，只留下餐点和休息日——所有人都喜欢的部分。”贝瓦尔德诚实地说。

 

　　“我喜欢圣诞节，因为我喜欢咖啡和熏肉，还有圣诞节时墓地会来很多不同的人，一年的这个时候他们总能偶然地想起自己遗忘许久的逝者，我有很多的机会可以期待。”

 

　　贝瓦尔德不知道该回应什么，他看见提诺的表情几近愉悦。在他们一步之后，雪渐渐又下了起来。带来幸福的白色圣诞节。贝瓦尔德想起教堂那顿晚宴上人们的言谈，提诺在等待谁？会有人想起他身旁这个幽灵吗？会有人不带偏见地爱这个幽灵吗？年轻一些的时候他曾相信过未来比过去要更加幸福，然后他年龄增长，他清楚地看明自身，生活中的恒量却慢慢离他远去。但即使如此，他依旧在无助地等待着什么：一种真正的，没有条件也无所请求的爱。

 

　　他并不比提诺更幸福，提诺等待的也许是承认和理解，是旧时往事的回声，或者只是他和世间的一个联系。他为什么不选择继续走向前去而留在人间？贝瓦尔德毫无头绪。他能隐约感觉到自己和提诺年年月月的等待何其相似，不孕的花朵，被深埋在苔藓和地衣之下的腐叶，北极圈以上终年不化的雪层。他在新年许下愿望，他走，又停下，他耐心地站在一个地方。他将所有的感情埋在心间，等待他的父亲去世。但是即使如此，他的生活依旧灰暗惨淡。也许一些人生来就该忍受寡淡无味的蔬菜，难喝的哮喘糖浆或者随着年岁增长而愈发无聊的生活呢？

 

　　只有圣诞树上的星星永远是金色的。

 

　　“我的头发是金色的，但是颜色比你深。牧师说深色头发才是真正芬兰人的体现，但我不信，他们维护自己的利益之时就会拿芬兰当幌子。”提诺说，他难得来镇中心，心情很好，“眼睛颜色也和你不同，当时我正在往东方走去，一心觉得苏联是社民党人最后的救赎之时。我曾在这个村庄短暂停驻。在这里我认识一个瑞典裔的赤卫队员，他告诉我说我的眼睛是紫色的。”

 

　　“紫色确实很罕见。”

　　

　　他们继续向前走去。不远处的广场上有人在唱圣诞颂歌。贝瓦尔德和提诺都认出其中有一个人是前几天来帮工的亚奈。爱，他们唱着，啜饮红酒，情人的爱，家庭的爱，同胞的爱，所谓来自上帝的爱，曾经不被接受的爱，一切一切的爱。有两个姑娘在角落里接吻，手上的对戒闪闪发光。

 

　　提诺合着颂歌的节拍轻轻唱起来：

 

“贝瓦尔德，贝瓦尔德，你和那个瑞典人一样都有蓝色的眼睛。”

 

　　他们不停歇，他们走到了乡间的道路上，雪将路旁新砍伐的树桩掩埋，道路上的雪水融化又上冻，形成薄薄一层冰面，他们愿意一直走下去。

 

　　“能给我买一只蜡烛吗？”提诺突兀地说。黄昏里璀璨的光线透过他半透明的身体。

 

“什么？”

 

“一只蜡烛，贝尔，我想要一只蜡烛。你知道在红场上苏联的烈士们有他们的长明火，对不对？”提诺的嘴角动了动，像是要笑，“名字不为人知，功绩永世长存。”

 

“我知道这些我得不到，红场的长明火从来属于俄罗斯人，芬兰的纪念碑也不属于赤卫军。我只要你在我的墓前点那么一小截蜡烛。”

 

贝瓦尔德直直地看着提诺。

 

“我只要你一人为我点亮的光辉。”

 

　　1918年，在雪地里流血的年轻人一年也要喝几次咖啡，每个人至少得有一套好衣服留给节日。爱人的信件和手上的步枪一样重要，虽然很多人甚至都没能向自己所爱之人好好地道别。

 

　　但贝瓦尔德可以，他在圣诞节的夜里再一次走进墓地。他捧着那个小巧的蜡烛走马灯。赤杨树丛间有时断时续的风声，煤灰一样的夜色将群山和森林隐没。但是在近旁，每一个墓碑前都点起了蜡烛，像海洋中散落的星光。不远处，在橙黄色的烛光的交相辉映中，提诺站在自己的墓前，半透明的身体显得比平时更加真实。

 

　　“谢谢你。”

 

　　贝瓦尔德用火柴点亮走马灯，小小的银片开始转动起来。他不敢看提诺的眼睛：

 

　　“我明天就得走，定好的机票。对不起。”

 

　　“我得给你回个礼，可我不知道送你什么。”提诺说。“我愿你将勋章给你，但是我生前没能得到，我只是个无聊的幽灵。除了你送我的蜡烛之外，我一无所有。”

 

　　提诺将嘴唇和他贴近，他给了贝瓦尔德一个吻。

 

　　提诺亲吻了贝瓦尔德，但也许实际上他们之间什么也没有发生。雪依旧飘到贝瓦尔德的脸上，他感受到的可能只是风。但他依旧固执地相信这一切已经发生，就像他无法感知到任何触感，却依旧坚定地牵着提诺的手一样。他愿意在这里老去，他愿意在这个节日中死去，如同他的父亲躺进芬兰的泥土中。

 

　　他和提诺一直还维持着一个别扭的拥抱，提诺抑制不住落泪，泪水却消失在空气中。贝瓦尔德的心被感情搅得惶恐而迷乱，那一刻所有的夜晚似乎都在歌唱。他透过提诺的身体，看向父亲承认的所谓的“天国”。夜色像湖水一样深沉。他不相信最高理性的存在，但这一刻他完全相信世界无法解释的一面——既不能通过类比来推测，又不可能用历史来模拟。他隐约看见冻土之上有星辰像银纽扣一样闪光。四下寂静，烛光和墓碑将他们包围。他的心中，一首赞美诗正在成形。

 

　　“祝你圣诞节快乐，无神论者贝尔。”提诺贴着贝瓦尔德的耳边说。

 

　　当贝瓦尔德坐在回程的廉价航班狭小的舷窗旁时，他想念圣诞节那晚的夜色，他想念提诺直到心中隐隐发痛。贝瓦尔德看见黑夜中机翼顶端的闪灯如同提诺墓前微弱的烛光，那支蜡烛的光不会熄灭。想到这里，他的心中涨起温暖的潮水。金色的烛光如同一个温柔的隐喻，贝瓦尔德暂时还不知道它意味着什么，不过没关系，他总有一天会明白。他在这个世界上还有一段的时间，足够原谅他的父亲和其他人，也足够与一些人相遇。毕竟他已经遇到一个几十年前的幽灵了，不是吗？他得学会耐心，学会迎接一切，也要学会失去一切。过去时间的吉光片羽总是会在当下展现，像窗外的指示灯一样。除此之外，他还有一些短暂而美好的回忆长存，他还有未来。

 

　　贝瓦尔德拿出自己的写作练习本，他要将这个故事写出来，给他的写作老师看，给所有的人看。他爱上了一个芬兰赤卫军留存于世的幽灵。就像玛丽爱上伊莱亚斯一样，就像世间所有的人爱上另一个人一样。

 

　　“一个幽灵！”当他深情地读完自己的故事时，他唯二的朋友会惊奇地感叹。而在新年夜惯例的酒吧之夜中，马蒂厄斯和卢卡斯喝醉之后，他们照样认真举起手中的格洛格：“敬一个共产主义的幽灵！”贝瓦尔德喝一口杯中的残酒。一年中最重要的节日已经过去，魔法像飘渺的雪花一样变成河水，日夜奔流远去，消失在名为生活的海洋中。但是他还要说些什么挽留的话，一个无神论者的心被节日祝词填满不可自制。他走出酒馆将手中的酒杯举高，新年夜的当代人来来往往，人流蒸腾的暖意充满贝瓦尔德的全身。他努力想象自己的视线越过人群，想象城市边界之后小镇的灯光，以及其外几十年前那荒凉无垠的森林和旷野。站在远处的提诺实实在在地有着金色的头发和紫色的眼睛。贝瓦尔德头脑发晕，他面对东方，向那个名叫提诺的芬兰幽灵说：“敬人生苦短，旅途漫长，”酒杯中残余的液滴在橱窗的照明下闪闪发光，“敬爱情，”他的表情无限温柔，“敬过去，现在和未来的所有人，祝他们节日快乐。


End file.
